


nothing to prove

by yeswayappianway



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: “You just woke up like this?” asks Nick, skeptical.Cam and Seth nod, and Cam shudders a little at seeing his own body move without him in it. As for himself, not that he’d ever tell any of the other guys because he’d be chirped for years, but it’sweirdbeing as tall as Seth, everything just somewhat off from what he expected. Seth hadn’t said much so far, and Cam doesn’t know if that was just his normal quiet, unease with the body-swapping situation, or something else.





	nothing to prove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/gifts).



> title from Dancing with Myself, by Billy Idol
> 
> thanks very much to Dell for being a wonderful beta, as always
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

There was a moment when Cam woke up that he couldn’t remember where he was. That was the shitty thing about hotels, he thought, they all looked the same, and after a while you just couldn’t tell which one you were in anymore. Looking at the clock, he realized that it wasn’t quite time to get up anymore, and it was too fucking early to think more than that, so Cam closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When an alarm went off twenty minutes later, that’s when Cam finally realized something really was off.

\-----

“You just woke up like this?” asks Nick, skeptical.

Cam and Seth nod, and Cam shudders a little at seeing his own body move without him in it. As for himself, not that he’d ever tell any of the other guys because he’d be chirped for years, but it’s _weird_ being as tall as Seth, everything just somewhat off from what he expected. Seth hadn’t said much so far, and Cam doesn’t know if that was just his normal quiet, unease with the body-swapping situation, or something else.

Nick crossed his arms and narrows his eyes. “So neither of you tried any sort of weird magic bullshit to try and fix something in your life? Because it’s fine if you did, but you should tell me.” Cam snorts. He had mostly forgotten about Joey and Calvy’s brief mixup, but he can’t really blame Nick for thinking of it.

“No way,” Cam says, taking a second to remember that he was the one talking in Seth’s low, soft voice. Seth looks like maybe he wants to ask, but he just shakes his head. Nick seems to believe them.

“Alright. Well, we don’t have a game until tomorrow night, so I’m pretty sure this kind of stuff usually goes away in a day, so it’s probably gonna be fine. Just keep me updated if anything gets weirder,” Nick says, already standing up to leave. They’re in Cam’s actual room, since Cam had gone to find Nick before wanting to look at himself this way, and Cam stands up, not sure if he should leave or stay. Nick shoots a look up at him, and chuckles. Looking over at Seth in Cam’s body, he jokes, “How’s it feel to be fun-sized for a change?”

“Hey!” Cam puts on the appropriate outrage, although he’d been expecting it.

Seth just smiles, smaller and more closed-mouthed than Cam is used to in the mirror, and says, “Not too bad. Don’t have to worry about hitting my head on anything.” Cam glares, and Seth laughs a little. Nick leaves them to it, laughing as well.

“So… now what?” Cam asks, as they’re left just staring at each other. At themselves? It’s hard to think about this whole situation.

Seth shrugs. “Do you know anything about what Fligs was talking about? The weird magic bullshit?”

“Yeah, a few years ago, Joey tried to do some spell he found in a book to, like, get faster or something? Except what actually happened is he and Calvy swapped bodies for a day.” Cam wants to laugh at the memory, but he misses Joey a little right now. Maybe he’ll call him anyway, let Joey have a laugh at his expense for once.

“Do you know how they fixed it?” Seth asks, either ignoring the clearly hilarious aspect of story (maybe you had to be there), or just more focused on fixing their current predicament.

Unfortunately, Cam does know. “I do, but it doesn’t help. Joey had a candle burning as part of the spell, or maybe just because he’s dramatic as shit, but when it went out, they switched back. So unless you know anyone who’s had this body swap thing happen, I’ve got no clue.”

Seth looks—a little uncomfortable, honestly. Cam really can’t get over having to interpret expressions on his own face without knowing what he’s thinking, but he knows Seth well enough. Seth just says, “I might. Do you have my phone? Let me call some people.”

\-----

An hour or so later, Cam is lying on his bed and Seth comes back into the room. A grimace crosses his face as he clips his foot on the edge of the doorway. Cam winces in sympathy. “Any luck?”

Shaking his head, Seth sits down on one of the chairs. Cam waits a minute for an answer, and when none comes, he sits up.

“You gonna tell me anything else?” Cam asks pointedly. It’s fine if Seth wants to keep being cool and mysterious, but Cam is literally in his body right now, so he thinks he’s entitled to a little more info here.

Seth sighs heavily. “Roman had this happen to him before, but he didn’t have any good ideas how to fix it. He just—anyway. No help, sorry.” There’s an odd note in Seth’s voice, and Cam probably wouldn’t have any idea what it was, but Seth is blushing. Cam’s pretty used to having to hide that and Seth clearly isn’t.

“He just what? Come on, I know there’s something you’re not saying. Just tell me, I’m sure you’re right and we can just ignore it, but just in case.” Cam says, and he’s pleasantly surprised when it comes out low and earnest instead of almost whiny like it usually would. He’s been avoiding standing up because he’s pretty fucking sure he’s going to hit his head on something and have to never tell anyone ever, but it’s nice to find out there’s some advantages to this whole thing.

Seth sighs heavily, looking somewhere over Cam’s shoulder. The blush has gotten worse, even as he tries to sound bored. “He, uh, said that they, um—they fucked. And after they went to sleep afterwards, they were back in their bodies. But that sounds like it could have been the sleeping, so who knows, really,” he adds quickly.

Cam considers it. His first thought is that Seth is pretty objectively attractive, and he wouldn’t mind getting his hands on him. Then he realizes. “But it’s not even really sex, is it? I mean you’re in my body, if I’m giving you a handjob, it’s basically just getting myself off,” Cam muses. “Unless you think it’s gotta be, you know,” Cam makes a crude hand gesture, and Seth rolls his eyes. “So, like, what could go wrong?”

There’s a moment of silence. Seth looks like he can’t believe what he just heard, and Cam is about to take it back, because honestly Seth is probably right, there’s no reason to think the sex is what had switched Josi and whoever back, when Seth nods.

“Sure, why not, right?” Seth says, and the little smile is back. That… isn’t what Cam expected, but he’s not mad about it. He already woke up in Seth’s body, there’s really not a lot that could happen to make this day any weirder.

Neither of them moves, and then Seth actually breaks out into a laugh. It’s not like he never does it, but it is rare enough that Cam is finds himself smiling back without thinking about it. Not to be self-centered, but Cam thinks he looks pretty good laughing, and that reminds him what they’re talking about doing. Cam starts to get up and then thinks twice. “Uh, do you want to come over here? Usually, I’d come sit on your lap, but I’m not sure we fit this way.” Cam gestures downwards at his—Seth’s—long legs. Seth still looks amused, but he gets up and walks over to the bed.

“How do you want to do this?” Seth asks, sounding curious and nothing else. Cam’s still surprised that this is going so easily, but then again, Seth’s an easy-going kind of guy.

There’s an important question to ask first, though. “Have you ever done this? With a guy?” Cam asks. He doesn’t want to get into it and then have Seth freak out. Not that he thinks Seth would, just—past experience has taught him to double-check.

Seth nods. “Yeah, a few times.” There’s a glint in his eye that makes Cam wonder how many is ‘a few’. He adds, “But I thought you said it was just jerking off,” and now Cam recognizes the slight tug at the corner of his mouth as Seth chirping him.

Narrowing his eyes, Cam reaches out for Seth and pulls him in by the waistband of his pants. Seth comes easily enough, and lets Cam tug him down on the bed beside him. Cam lays down on his side, and they’re facing each other. For convenience. Cam swallows a little, seeing his own face studying himself intensely. There’s another quiet moment as they look at each other, and Cam doesn’t know exactly what Seth is thinking, but he allows himself to believe they’re on the same page.

Apparently, they’re enough on the same page to reach for each other at the same time. Cam pulls down Seth’s sweatpants gently, as Seth reaches over and unfastens his pants. Soon enough, they have each other in hand, Seth shifting closer on the bed as Cam smirks. It’s nice being the one with longer arms for once, even if they’re technically Seth’s.

It’s so surreal to be seeing himself from this angle. For all his pitch to Seth about it just being jacking off, it doesn’t feel that way. His hand, bigger and slimmer, fits around his dick differently, and Seth takes a sharp breath when Cam brushes his thumb over the tip, spreading pre-come down it just the way he likes. Cam returns the reaction when Seth trails a finger down his cock, lightly, almost tickling.

They stop for a minute, just long enough for Cam to grab the lotion off the bedside table, because this is his room, even if it’s not where he’d woken up this morning, so he knows where it is. It’s only a break, though, and they pick up right where they’d been. Seth likes it slow and teasing, and feeling that, reacting to it the way Seth’s body does is a fucking experience. Cam shudders, the motion traveling down his whole body, and picks up the pace for Seth. Cam’s preference tends toward fast and messy, and it’s easy enough to keep that up through Seth’s just this side of too-light strokes. Cam almost loses himself wondering if his habits and memories have made the jump to Seth’s body with him, but Seth pulls him out of it with a particularly firm twist over the head of his cock.

It’s not much longer until Seth comes, groaning, and then startling at the sound of his—Cam’s—voice. Cam follows shortly after, Seth picking up the pace, and when Cam comes, it’s a little more drawn out than he’s used to. He can’t say he’d ever expected to find out firsthand what it feels like when someone else comes, but it’s certainly a unique experience. Cam finds himself feeling sleepy almost immediately, and he realizes that Seth is half asleep already.

\-----

When they wake up, Cam is on the other side of the bed, looking at Seth, who doesn’t seem to be awake again. Cam bounces up, feeling like he’s been knocked out, testing to make sure his body works the same way it did before he went under. It does, and Seth slowly opens his eyes at the motion. He just brings a hand up in front of his face, hums peacefully, and goes back to sleep.

Cam gives him a look. Maybe they could try it again. Just to compare the experience, he tells himself, smiling slightly.


End file.
